ADDiction
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Add used to be obsessed with my core, but now he find that other thing! Me, the Queen of Nasods, is now less important than a chocolate! Not that I care, but why do I feel like I'm missing something? What did I lose?


_You can imagine any class except what I bold XD because it's needed in the story ; w ;_

 _Eve - Code: Nemesis_

 _Add - Lunatic Psyker_

 _Rena - Wind Sneaker_

 _Elsword - Rune Slayer_

 ** _Aisha - Dimension Witch_**

* * *

Betrayal.

I sense betrayal.

Every day is just another obstacle filled with traps. Life isn't that easy, I know.

I hate the fact that we can't predict the future. Not even fortune teller can predict it. It's just a mere guess with black magic.

"I will get my own drink, you suspicious mortal," I say to the white haired boy with magenta eyes in front of me as I stand up and walk to the kitchen.

"What the hell, Eve?! I only gave a glass of water!" the boy yells at me.

My name is Eve, the Queen of Nasods. As a queen, I never found anything like this pitiful human with no respect toward a ruler.

Back in my days, when people met me, they bowed down and gave me so much respect.

But this thing...! Instead of giving respect, he dashed toward me with that lust on his face to get my codes! Get out from this planet!

And of course, I will not trust EVERYTHING he gives to me. It must be a trap to get my codes.

Anyway, I'm on this team called El Gang and we live at a rented house for a moment. There are so many people here, but this one is the worst.

The green haired elf in the kitchen is laughing awkwardly. "You don't have to be that harsh, Eve. It's just water."

I take a glass and fill it with water. "Never trust Add."

Add is the name of that boy and this elf is Rena.

"I think he's giving up on the code, Eve," Rena says to me with a smile.

I simply narrow my eyes at her. "He tried to take it LAST NIGHT! What do you mean he's giving up?!"

"Wh—Really?!"

Rena might be with Add. I should be careful.

Before I drink, I glance at Add. He's drinking the glass of water he gave me before.

Hah! He's trying to trick me. That water is 100% not safe to drink.

…?

I can see a tiny chip on my glass.

"I knew it!" I throw the glass at him.

 _Crash!_

Rena is surprised by my action. "E-Eve! You don't have to do that!"

The glass hits his Nasod Dynamos. I know he's not that stupid to be easily attacked!

He charges at me with the broken glass in his hand as a weapon, but obviously I dodge it. "Just give me your f-cking code!"

"Hell no!"

Rena stomps her foot. "Guys, I just cleaned the house! Get out!"

And we continue our fight outside the house like always.

* * *

The next morning, Rena calls that mortal and I to the kitchen.

"Alright, you two," Rena slams the table and glares at us, "We got complains from the neighbors for the 46th time!"

"At least 3 complains per day?" Add asks.

"Can you two just get along?!"

"Never!"

I hate the fact that I answered "never" simultaneously with him.

Rena sighs as she stands up and walks to the kitchen. Looks like she's giving up on stopping us. Why the hell would I get along with this disrespectful maniac?

She comes back and serves hot chocolate for us.

"I prefer tea."

"Just drink, Eve."

Unexpectedly, the maniac shows some interest into this drink. He's staring at it without saying a word.

"Rena didn't put any chips like you. Just drink," I say to him before I take a sip.

"What is this?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Add tilts his head. He takes a sip of it.

His eyes widen and for the first time in my life, I see his normal smile, which is a bit terrifying that it's normal.

Rena is a bit surprised by this. "Do you like it?"

"This is perfection!"

Thank goodness he's still insane.

Add looks at Rena. "Rena, do you have more chocolates?"

She giggles at the question. "Yes, I have, but it's better to walk around the town. They have so many chocolates."

"Can we go now?"

"Alright then. I'll accompany you!"

A few minutes later, they're going to find chocolates.

"I guess it will be peaceful for today?" I ask myself as I look from the window.

"Hm? Where are they going?" the purple haired girl beside me asks.

"Who knows? All I know is they're finding some chocolates," I answer as I turn around and go to my room. Finally I can have some time alone in my room and do anything I want!

* * *

I spent the day doing nothing but staring at my drones.

I feel so bored for some reason. It's like, I lost something.

Someone knocks the door. "Eve, it's me."

I open the door to see Rena. "I bought some chocolate for you," Rena smiles as she gives boxes of chocolate to me. "How's your day?"

"I did nothing," I sigh as I accept the chocolates. "Thanks."

"Are you lonely without Add?" Rena asks with a smile.

I instantly give a glare to her. "Not at all."

After that, I stare at my drones again while eating chocolate. Why I feel bored? It's like I lost something precious.

What did I lose?

* * *

A week has passed. It was so peaceful, but it didn't feel right. That Add won't stop talking about chocolate.

"Hey, Eve!"

Oh my… not this another annoying voice, but still better than that maniac.

I lazily open the door. "What is it, Els?"

The red haired kid in front of me is Elsword, but I call him Els for short.

By the way, I wonder what kind of parents named his son "Elsword". It's so weird.

He's staring at me. "You've been down lately. What's wrong?"

W-Wow…

Honestly I'm a bit surprised by this. None of the El Gang noticed that I changed. At least that's how I see myself. I mean, I feel like I lost something but I don't know what it is, so I can't talk about it to anyone.

I didn't expect this from our stupid leader, but I guess I can commend him for this one.

"Maybe you can help me," I say as I pull his hand to get into my room and close the door.

Normally people will assume so many wrong things about this, but I'm glad that Els is still innocent.

I sit on my bed. "I feel that I lost something after Add drank that hot chocolate. He's addicted to chocolate now. I'm not entirely happy that I can have my peaceful time, even though I was waiting for this moment. Why?"

"Because you like him!"

Of course, he's not talking about that like. It's not the same as how Aisha like Els.

"What do you mean? I hate him," I reply.

"But you miss fighting with him, right?" he smiles at me.

Well…

I think he's right about that part. We do fight every day, but the fact that he found something else he loves, it's just…

…makes me lonely.

"Els!" I grab his shoulder. His eyes are widen in surprise. "Help me divert his attention back to me!"

"Give him a chocolate?" Els suggests.

I slap him. "No, you idiot! He'll take the chocolate instead!"

"R-Right…"

"We don't have time to think. You wouldn't come out with good ideas anyway," I say as I drag him away from my room, "Just do something!"

* * *

Add is on the dining table, drinking his hot chocolate.

"Hey, Add!" Els walks toward him, "Eve asked you—"

"I don't want to see your face! Get out!" Add shouts as he electrocutes Els.

* * *

I drag the girl I mentioned before, Aisha, the purple haired girl. I don't have time to take care of that poor leader.

"Catching Add's attention?" Aisha asks as she looks at me. She takes out her staff and spins to cast a magic at me.

"Magical Make-Up!"

…

I don't feel anything. What is she doing?

"I didn't change like you do," I say to her as I look myself on the mirror. Usually this Aisha girl transformed to mature girl when she uses that magical make-up thing.

Aisha forces herself to laugh. "I forgot. You're a Nasod."

Right…

* * *

After asking the help from the rest of El Gang, I completely lose faith in this team. Why are they so useless at this? They're a bit useful on battle.

A bit! Sometimes they're just a burden to me.

Cough, El Gang leader.

Okay, last hope. I forgot about Rena.

"Rena, can you help me? I want to get Add's attention," I ask her without any chit-chat.

Rena smiles at me. "So you're lonely after all!"

"Shut up!"

Rena giggles as she looks at my core. She points it, "Maybe you can just let Add take a look at that?"

…That's it? No other choice?

"I'll do it," I say as I turn around and walk toward Add.

"W-Wait! Eve, I'm just joking!"

No more jokes! I'm doing this for real.

"Hey, mortal," I look at him. Luckily he looks back at me. "Do you want my code? Take it."

Add lifts up his one eyebrow. "Why all of a sudden?"

"B-Because…" I stop my words. I don't want to admit that I'm lonely without him! A queen will never do that!

I am Eve, Queen of Nasods. I have pride. I don't need this disrespectful mortal in my life. I can live without him. I'm not lonely at all! Even though the Nasod race has fallen, I will stay as a proud Queen of Nasods! I'm… I'm not lonely! I'm…

"You look like you're going to cry," Add smirks, "but you can't. You don't have tears."

This human…!

"I—"

"Did you miss me?"

That question makes me sad and happy for some reason. My emotion system can't really describe it. I can't really say anything right now. I just can't put my feelings into words.

Add pulls the chair beside him. "Just sit. Don't just stand there."

I sit beside him like he told me to. We're just sitting there in silence.

And this is super awkward.

"You can keep your code. I'm not interested in it anymore."

Right…

"Hey, do you want to help me?" Add asks with serious face.

"What? You're asking for my help after all those sins you did?" I ask as I pout.

Add laughs at my question. "If you don't want to, it's fine. I can ask anyone else to help."

Wait, wait! I need to be included in this!

"Alright, fine! You need a queen's help for a perfect result!" I shout at him.

He laughs again. What an annoying living being.

"I wanted to make a chocolate cake," Add says. I don't expect that at all. He looks at me, "You don't have any experience in cooking like me, right? Admit it."

I cross my arms and avoid eye contact with him. "Hmph! It's servant's job."

"You'll help me, queenie."

"Don't call me queenie!"

* * *

Just like that, my short peaceful life is gone.

"This is your fault for adding too much flour, mortal!"

"What?! You gave me the recipe!"

We haven't made a single edible cake yet. Everything is a failure.

"You guys are terrible at cooking," Rena comments as she sighs, "I can help—"

"No need!" Add and I shout simultaneously.

Sigh… If this human can stop being annoying, I'm sure baking cake is easy.

 _Ding!_

Oh, no. The cake is done.

…

"It looks so bad," I comment. Even if I decorate it, this will be the ugliest cake ever.

"This is your fault," Add says to me.

"Hell no. Your fault," I reply.

Elsword walks toward us. "Cake!" he shouts as he takes a bit of the cake.

"Wait! We haven't do anything with it yet!" I yell at him.

Add sighs. "What are you going to do with it? This cake can't be helped anymore."

Elsword looks at us confusedly. "What are you saying? This is good."

Huh?

Add and I take a bit of the cake—HOLY EL THIS IS DELICIOUS!

The annoying human cackles. "I call this Add's cake with a touch of ugliness from Eve."

I slap him in an instant. "This is MY recipe!"

Add rubs his cheek. "Hey, I mixed all the ingredients!"

"You just mixed! I did the rest!"

"What the hell?! You did nothing except giving the recipe!"

I can see Elsword slowly walks away from us.

I guess this is better than alone. I never know I can feel lonely by losing my enemy. Well, actually, I'm enjoying this fight.

* * *

 _For the sake of writing prompt: addiction_

 _Aah I miss my own random story XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
